


ilomilo

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Luke feels guilty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: Luke was hanging out in the studio, he was idly playing his guitar when his mind started to wander. He thought about the day they died and the what-ifs started getting the best of him. He tried really hard not to dwell on the fact that he had been on the verge of getting everything he wanted and it slipped right through his fingers.But Reggie is there for him. He always is.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 351





	ilomilo

**Author's Note:**

> the google doc title for this fic was self-indulgent shit lukereggie and that says a lot about me as a person

Luke was hanging out in the studio, he was idly playing his guitar when his mind started to wander. He thought about the day they died and the what-ifs started getting the best of him. He tried really hard not to dwell on the fact that he had been on the verge of getting everything he wanted and it slipped right through his fingers.

"You're making that face," Reggie nudged Luke's leg with his own. 

"It's my only face," Luke would never admit to having pouted as he said that.

"Come on, it evolved to pouting. What's wrong man?" Reggie pressed their shoulders together as a sign of support. Luke put his guitar down with a sigh.

"I don't know," Luke mumble, he didn't want to admit he was feeling down over things that he couldn't change. He hasn't that guy, at least not usually.

"Luke, you know I would never judge you, right?"

That made Luke smile. Reggie was the least judgemental person he knew, so rationally he knew he could count on him but he still felt ungrateful for still wanting what he would never get back. It felt like he was complaining about this amazing second chance they got.

"Yeah, I know. I was just- I, uh- I was just wondering what it would've been like to not have died, you know?" Reggie nodded. It was like Luke couldn't stop himself from saying what was on his mind.

"It feels like every sacrifice we did was for nothing, in the end, you know?" He felt his eyes burning with unshed tears. "I left my parents, Alex's blamed the band on his being gay, and you, Reggie, I know you think it was one more thing for your parents to disagree on, one more thing for them to fight about, and I'm sorry." 

Luke's lip wobbled and he couldn't keep it in anymore. It felt like he bottled this up for 25 years, and maybe he did. He felt the tears streaming down his face, so he tried to turn and hide. Reggie didn't deserve to deal with this level of ungrateful breakdown. 

He tried to wipe his tears but it just made it even clearer that he wasn't in for a couple on teardrops running down his face, he was full-blown sobbing now. Reggie grabbed him by the shoulder and it was all in took for Luke to bury his face on the crook of Reggie's neck. His shoulders were shaking with the force of the sobs leaving his mouth and it took him a good couple of minutes to calm down.

"I guess you kept that in for a long time, right buddy?" Reggie spoke in a soft voice with an even softer smile on his face.

Luke nodded, he didn't trust his voice and his lip had started to wobble again.

"Luke, I need you to listen to me and listen closely." Reggie was rarely that serious. "It's not your fault. You gave everything up alongside us. And I'm sorry things didn't work out the way we planned but I'm glad that I get to live the afterlife with my chosen family. And that's you, Luke. I chose you and you chose me right back. And Alex, of course." Reggie blushed a little.

"Yeah," Luke said in a shaky voice. "I wouldn't want to be ghosts with anybody else."

Reggie chuckled. "It's refreshing to see that you're not the rock you always pretend to be. There's nothing wrong with being upset for what happened to us."

Luke hugged Reggie tight and they stayed like that for way longer than what was socially acceptable. The hug turned into cuddles and Luke rested his head on Reggie’s lap, the other boy running his fingers through his hair. 

Luke stayed in silence for a long time and Reggie talked his ear out for hours on end. It had been some time since they had hung out just the two of them. Luke didn't notice how much he missed it until he got to experience it again.

He turned on Reggie's lap and looked up at his face. He had a smiled on his face as he talked about something Luke didn't quite follow up, moving the hand that wasn't on Luke's hair excitedly. It hit him right there. He was in love with Reggie, he had been for longer than he was willing to admit. 

He sat up abruptly on the couch and turned to look at Reggie's face. He had this cute startled look on his eyes and Luke couldn't help but chuckle at him. He bit his lip and was wondering if what he was going to do next wouldn’t ruin everything between them. But between crying his eyes out and having his realization he didn't have space for any other logical and sensible decision. So he leaned in and touched Reggie's lips with his in a feather-soft kiss that lasted just a few seconds.

"Luke?" Reggie asked confused. They looked at each other from up close, closer than when they sang together in the same mic. 

Reggie licked his bottom lip and in turn, touched Luke's. That's how close they were. They were sharing breath and it didn't take much for him to kiss Luke this time around. Luke gasped into the kiss and Reggie took it as an opportunity to lick into Luke's mouth. 

He wasn't sure who the moan came from but suddenly Luke was straddling Reggie’s lap and panting into his mouth as he ran a hand through Reggie's hair messing up that perfect hairstyle he wore so well.

Reggie had a hand under Luke's shirt and another on his neck bringing him closer. They were so lost in each other that they almost jumped out of their skin when Julie walked in on them.

"We're gonna need to talk about boundaries and proper making out places." She said with a hand on her hip. 

"Uh," Luke said eloquently. 

"Agreed, I accidentally walked in on you kissing Flynn on this very couch," Reggie replied smugly. 

Julie blushed and splurted something about needing to be somewhere else, rushing out if the studio as fast as she came in. Reggie laughed and looked over at Luke, now sat by his side.

"So," He started. 

"So, I like you," Luke, who had never been shy one day of his life, was blushing and fidgeting not really looking at Reggie.

"Do you now?" Reggie smiled big, joy practically oozing out of him. He nudged Luke's arm until he looked back at him. "I like you, too."

Luke startled him by tackling him into the couch and kissing him again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this in an impromptu pity party I was throwing myself while PMSing so lol It's angsty with a syrupy sweet happy ending! I hope you liked it.


End file.
